Between You and Me, and Sonny?
by TKiwi02
Summary: They're keeping a secret. A secret that Sonny manages to become a part of. [Rewrite of my discontinued story]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a rewrite of my story "Between You and Me, and Sonny?" I started this one a few years ago, but kind of lost my plan for it and thought of a better way to go about the story. I can safely say it will be about 10-11 chapters (because I already wrote out the chapter plans) and well, yeah. I'm excited to be writing for this fandom again and I hope there are some other hardcore SWAC fans who are ready to read!**

 **I just bought the entire series on iTunes, which is what sparked my interest in writing for SWAC again. I already have another story idea that I'm planning out as I write this one.**

* * *

 **Character Ages (even though I'm not sure if I'll include all of The Falls cast):**

 **Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Ferguson, Portlyn: 20**

 **Grady, Chastity, Skylar: 19**

 **Zora: 16**

 **And now... onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Grady slipped the envelope underneath the door to the girls' dressing room, being sure to check and make sure no one was around to see him do so. With a smile on his face, he stood and walked away from the door to join Nico in the cafeteria to get some froyo. He picked up his pace so that his friend wouldn't question why it took him so long, and nearly ran into Sonny and Tawni.

"Sonny, Tawni! Wh-what are you doing here?" Grady said. "I mean, aren't you supposed to be in a wardrobe fitting?"

"Oh, we're done with that already," Sonny said with a wave of her hand. "We didn't have too many new outfits for this week."

Tawni, noting Grady's odd behavior, narrowed her eyes. "Why? Is there a reason you don't want us out of there so soon?"

"What? Psh, no," Grady scoffed. He rubbed his neck. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't take too long in the bathroom. Nico and I want to get some froyo before we're due back on set. That's all."

Sonny crossed her arms. "Are you two going to eat it straight from the machine again?" Grady shrugged. "You know you're going to get banned from the cafeteria again. Zora can only bail you guys out so many times."

"Nah, we won't get banned," Grady said. "We have a system now. Anyway, I gotta go before Murphy starts lurking around there. See ya!"

Sonny sighed as she and Tawni continued down the hall. "You'd think they'd learn after five years to not eat froyo straight from the machine…"

"And you'll never learn to notice when you're being lied to," Tawni said. "Wake up Sonny! He was totally covering for something else!"

"Like what?"

"Like a prank!" Tawni said. "I swear, if he and Nico messed up our room they'll pay!"

"Tawni, they wouldn't mess up our room," Sonny said, amused by her best friend.

"And how do you know?"

"Because Zora's supposed to be in there doing homework. Do you really think they'd set up a prank while she's in there?"

"Unless she's in on it too!" Tawni said, picking up her pace to see what had been done to their dressing room.

" _Really,_ _Tawni?_ " Sonny nearly jogged to keep up with the blonde's quick pace. She caught up just as Tawni opened the door with force, though not entering in anticipation of something falling on her if she did. Sonny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"See Tawni? No pranks." She gestured to the corner desk where Zora sat, fully engaged in her homework and oblivious to the older girls entering the room.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that Grady wasn't – hey, what's this?" Tawni knelt down and picked up the envelope she had stepped on.

"Why's there an envelope on the floor of the dressing room?"

Tawni flipped the envelope over. "It's for Zora!" she said, showing Sonny the front of the envelope.

Both girls looked to their younger companion in the room, who still had yet to notice them. Sonny had no idea how the girl could stay focused on schoolwork for so long, but she couldn't help but be proud of her pseudo-sister for continuing her education. Tawni picked up one of her backup lipsticks and threw it at the 16-year old, hitting her directly in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zora said turning away from her computer and pulling out her earbuds. She saw the older girls looking at her, smirks on their faces. "What?"

Tawni held up the envelope and waved it. "Someone sent you something, and we know it's not fan-mail because the mail already came." She looked at the envelope once more as Zora crossed the room to retrieve it. "And there's a heart next to your name."

"Is there something you're not telling us Zora?" Sonny asked grinning.

"Like a secret boyfriend?" Tawni asked holding the envelope out of Zora's reach.

"Do you honestly think I could pull off having a boyfriend and you two not knowing about it?" Zora replied, crossing her arms.

"What about that kid Holloway?" Sonny asked.

"That was five years ago and not even a real relationship."

"Oh, right."

"Besides, you were the ones who figured out I had a crush on Wesley without me telling you," Zora added to make her point. She held her hand out while Sonny and Tawni shared a look.

"Ugh, fine," Tawni said.

Sonny's face lit up as the envelope was handed to its rightful owner. "Hey! I bet one of those actors over at that new karate show has a crush on you, Zora!"

Zora shrugged, going back over to her desk. "Maybe. I guess I'll find out when I read it later."

"What? You're not going to read it now?" Tawni asked.

"And risk the two of you reading over my shoulder? Yeah right," Zora said. "Now if you don't mind, I've got an assignment to finish."

"Okay, we'll go work on our sketch ideas in the Prop House," Sonny said. Tawni made a motion to argue, but with a look from Sonny, she relented and followed the brunette out of the dressing room. Once the door was closed, Zora quickly made her way across the room to lock the door behind them, then moved to lock the door by Sonny's desk.

Sighing in relief, the teen sat back down in her chair and opened the envelope to read the note that waited for her. She smiled at the familiar handwriting as she read.

 _"_ _Happy 1-month anniversary!_

 _Can you believe we've been dating for an entire month already? I can't. I still wake up in the morning thinking that these past four weeks have all been a dream, but I've never been happier to be wrong._

 _Obviously we need to celebrate, so if it works out I can pick you up around 5 (and I promise I won't be late this time – Grant is away for the weekend!). And we shouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing us because I have a plan… a good one. It helps that Sonny, Chad, and Tawni are all going to be at that movie premiere tonight so we know the paparazzi will be busy enough with them, and Nico's sister is in town._

 _Anyway, I'm looking forward to our date tonight_ _J_

 _Still happy this isn't a dream!_

 _Grady"_

Zora carefully folded the note and placed it back in her back pocket so that Tawni wouldn't find it if she went snooping through Zora's things later; and Zora knew that's exactly what would happen. She closed up her laptop, saving her work from earlier, and unlocked both dressing room doors before head toward the cafeteria where she knew she'd find the writer of her letter.

She crossed paths with the Mackenzie Falls cast, who nodded slightly at her presence, but didn't engage in conversation as they were discussing their scripts for their next show. Zora returned the gesture and continued on her way, not even stopping to whisper 'evil' at Dakota Condor when she passed her. She walked into the cafeteria to find a few straggling actors getting ready to leave and over by the frozen yogurt machine, she saw Nico cheering on Grady as he enjoyed the frozen treat going directly into his mouth.

The mischievous teen couldn't resist sneaking up behind them and wait for the right moment to shout, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Aahhh!"

Zora laughed as the boys in front of her jumped in their spots resulting in Nico falling to the floor and Grady spilling vanilla froyo on his shirt.

"What'd you do that for?" Nico asked, getting up off the floor.

Zora crossed her arms. "Do you know how easily Murphy could've caught you while you were busy cheering Grady on?"

"Dude! You're supposed to have my back!" Grady said.

"Well, I mean, it's not like he's been around the cafeteria much lately," Nico started explaining.

"Well I don't want to get banned again!"

"Man, we won't!" Nico assured his best friend. Grady shrugged and tried to wipe off the mess on the floor and his shirt while Nico turned to Zora, "How much more time do we have before we have to be back on set?"

"Probably about fifteen minutes," Zora said, before a sly smile formed. "But hey, I passed the Mackenzie Falls cast on the way here, and Portlyn was saying how she was thinking she's ready to give you a chance."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh man!" Nico pumped his fists in excitement and ran out of the cafeteria. "I'm coming baby!"

Grady stood up and threw out the yogurt-drenched paper towels. "She didn't really say that, did she?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Nope, I just had to get rid of him for a few minutes," Zora said returning his smile. She pulled the note from her back pocket, waving it slightly. "First of all, yes for tonight."

"Awesome!"

"And second, we're going to have to be a little more careful around here."

"What do you mean?"

Zora leaned against the wall, placing the note back in her pocket. "I mean, Sonny and Tawni found the note before I did and I'm sure they would've read it if I wasn't in the room. Well, Tawni would've."

Grady's eyes widened. "Oh."

"But it was sweet of you to leave the note," Zora said, failing to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"Well, I knew you were doing homework and I didn't want to interrupt," Grady said. "But I guess I could've texted you and let you know it was there. I just know you like surprises."

"I'd hug you, but you're covered in froyo."

Grady glanced down at his shirt and smiled, holding out his arms. "Come on."

"Not happening."

"But it's our 1-month anniversary," Grady said stepping closer to Zora. She quickly side-stepped out of the way smirking, though Grady was quick to follow her sudden movement. Just before he could catch her in a messy hug, their cast-mates came into the room.

"There you two are!" Sonny said.

"Come on, we're going to be late for rehearsal," Tawni said going over to the two and ushering them out.

The three other Random stars didn't seem to question why Zora and Grady remained alone in the cafeteria and the couple was thankful for it, even as Sonny and Tawni literally pushed them to make them move toward Stage 3.

"And hey Z," Nico said as they walked out of the room, "Portlyn never said she was thinking about giving me a chance."

"Oh. It must've been Chastity then."

* * *

 _ **Whoo! That was a doozy of a first chapter! Four and a half pages in Word and 1788 words!**_

 _ **I just hope my end-of-the-term paper is this easy to write! (It has to be 1800-2000 words)**_

 _ **I know the pairing might be weird, but if you read R4chel-the-4-is-silent's series "The Sonny Diaries" then you'll understand how I became a fan of Zora/Grady being a couple. Of course, you'll also know that if you've read my story "Easier to Run". So yeah, weird pairing, but it kinda works.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to Kyyurila and DannySamLover20 for the reviews! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Again everyone, I know the couple is a bit odd, but I've seen it work in other stories (and I've written a few before). Just picturing the characters older, because they are in this story, helps to take away some of the weird. And since it's been a while since I've written, I'll admit it's been weird writing the couple again. It just takes time and, well, imagination._**

 ** _Anyway, onward with the chaos!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Grady! Earth to Grady!"

Grady shook his head, coming out of his thoughts of the past weekend, to see his four cast-mates staring at him. "What happened?"

"You completely missed your line!" Tawni said, her script waving with her arm movements. "That's tenth time you've missed a cue!"

Zora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It wasn't ten times," she said in Grady's defense.

"Actually, it was," Marshall said getting up from his chair. He placed his copy of the script down and approached them. "How about we take a break?"

The actors all agreed and Marshall left, telling them he'd be back after he made a few phone calls. Grady went to sit on the audience bleachers and Nico sat next to him; the girls opting to sit a row behind.

"Man, what's going on?" Nico asked. "You've never spaced out this much before."

Grady shrugged. "I don't know. I just have some things on my mind."

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, everything's great," Grady said, smiling. "Really, I've never been better. I think it's just that I had a really great weekend and can't stop thinking about it." At this he saw Zora smile as she scrolled through her phone, choosing not to look at anyone.

"Well, it definitely had to be peaceful with Grant away for the weekend," Sonny mused.

Nico nudged Grady, seeing that his best friend was about get lost in thought again. "So what'd you do all weekend anyway?"

"He didn't attend any of the movie premieres, that's for sure," Tawni said. "You three really missed out," she added referring to Nico and Zora as well.

"Hey, my sister was visiting," Nico said.

"And I had plans," Zora said not looking up from her phone.

"Well, Tawni isn't wrong," Sonny said. "You missed some great premieres."

"We'll see them eventually."

"But there's not after-parties when you go to see it like normal people," Tawni said. "And that's where all the fun is! And the cute guys!"

"And girls," Nico said, his eyes lighting up thinking about the past after-parties he'd been to.

The stage doors opened and a familiar voice called out, "Hello Randoms!" Chad, flanked by Portlyn and Skylar, made their way over to the five. He sat next to Sonny, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Done with rehearsals already?"

"No, just taking a break," Sonny said, smiling at her boyfriend of four years.

"Yeah, because someone can't get his lines right today," Tawni added with a look to Grady.

"Sorry!"

"Come on Tawni, back off," Zora said, earning weird looks from both casts. "What? I'm just saying." She stood up and climbed off the bleachers. "I'm going to get some froyo before Marshall comes back."

"Ooh, that sounds good!" Nico said standing up. "You in G?"

"Oh yeah!"

"No eating straight from the machine this time!" Zora said as she followed the excited best friends out of the room.

"You know, froyo's not a bad idea," Skylar said watching the three leave. "I'm gonna get some too."

Sonny leaned her head on Chad's shoulder as Skylar left, meanwhile, Tawni and Portlyn moved to another corner of the room to discuss what they were wearing to upcoming events and plan some shopping trips.

"I'm really happy our casts get along now," she said.

Chad smiled down at his girlfriend. "It's all because of you, Short-stack. You showed us how much we have in common and that our feud was stupid."

"I can't take all the credit-"

"Sure you can," Chad said. Sonny sat up straight and he planted a kiss on her cheek. "And you will. You know we would never have stopped fighting if it wasn't for you."

"Okay, fine," Sonny agreed with a grin.

"So, Grady's been out of it today?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, her mind beginning to think about her friend. "But I don't know, he's been kind of out of it for a few weeks now. And he's not hanging out with Nico as much."

"Did they have a fight again?" Chad asked.

"No, they're fine," Sonny said. "But he's been skipping out a lot on hanging out with him or the rest of us after our shows. Grady never misses going out for pizza and ice cream."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend."

"No, I don't think so," Sonny said. "Not that he can't get a girlfriend, but I'm sure he would've said something. And now that I think about it, Zora's been blowing us off too. Sometimes on the same nights."

Chad smirked at the thought at hit him. "Well, maybe they're secretly dating and aren't telling anyone."

Sonny stared at him for a few seconds before the two burst out laughing. Chad was still laughing as Sonny caught her breath. "Where in the world did you come up with that idea? Zora and Grady? Dating?"

"I know," Chad got out between laughs. "Crazy, right?"

"Beyond crazy," Sonny agreed, ignoring the weird looks Tawni and Portlyn were giving them from across the stage. She waved them off and they went back to their gossip session.

Their remaining chuckles died down and once again Chad put his arm around Sonny. "I don't know. Maybe they're just having some personal things going on. And isn't Zora taking some college classes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that sounds stressful to me," Chad said. "She probably just needs a break once in a while."

"Yeah, you're right," Sonny said. "I'm probably getting worked up about nothing. I mean –"

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted by Skylar and Nico's laughter as they followed Grady and Zora back onto the stage. The two were a mess – covered in different colors of froyo; Grady was smiling sheepishly while Zora was fuming, though her shaking was from the cold. Sonny held back a laugh, but Chad, Tawni, and Portlyn joined in on the laughter.

Sonny stood up and went over to her shivering cast-mates. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Grady broke the froyo machine," Zora answered shooting daggers at the blonde beside her.

"He tried to eat straight from the machine and you tried to stop him?"

"Yep."

"Totally worth it," Grady said, licking the melting frozen treat off his fingers.

"We'll see if it's worth it when I get revenge," Zora said, facing him. Grady's eyes widened in fear and he stepped back as the youngest Random advanced on him.

Stifling his laughter, Nico recognized the look Zora was giving his best friend. "You better run, G."

Taking the advice, Grady ran from the room with Zora hot on his heels, leaving the entire room, including Sonny in laughter. She approached Chad and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, the idea of those two dating is definitely crazy," she said so that only he could hear.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this chapter pretty much wrote itself, because I had a completely different plan for Chapter 2. That happens to me a lot.**_

 _ **Does that happen to anyone else when they write?**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you're enjoying and remember, reviews are really appreciated!**_

 ** _Also, this is probably going to be updated only once a week - I am in graduate school and working all that fun. So just bear with me(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I know it's been a few weeks, I've just been busy with school and such. So I'm going to update as best as I can on a regular basis, but don't worry if I "disappear" for a few weeks (like I just did). But I would like to have this done before the end of the year (it really shouldn't take me that long, but hey, things happen). Anyway, this was my favorite chapter to write so far, so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Sonny looked through the racks with Chastity while Tawni and Portlyn were in the fitting rooms. Neither girl was really interested in any of the clothing at that particular store – it was all much too pricey. Not that they couldn't afford the clothes, but it was just ridiculous to them to pay so much for a dress they'd probably wear once.

"How much longer do you think they'll try on dresses for?" Chastity asked.

Sonny shrugged. "Who knows? With Tawni and Portlyn it could be two more minutes or two hours."

"Yeah." Chastity looked at a dress and picked it up for Sonny to see. Sonny's eyes widened at the horrible pattern of the dress. "This is $700, can you believe it?"

"I wouldn't pay seven cents for it," Sonny said with a laugh.

"Ugh, Chastity! Please tell me you're not thinking of buying that!" Portlyn said as she and Tawni walked over to them.

Rolling her eyes, the other Mackenzie Falls star put the dress back. "No, I was just showing Sonny how ugly it was."

Portlyn sighed in relief. "Good."

Tawni nudged her best friend. "Did you find anything yet?"

"No. Tawni, I told you that I'm not going to buy a dress for these prices," Sonny said. "Do you really not know me after all these years?"

"I do," Tawni said. "I just thought maybe I'd finally influenced you to spoil yourself once in a while."

"I do, just not a crazy amount," Sonny said as the girls walked toward the front of the store. Chastity nodded in agreement, as Portlyn was wondering the same about her friend. "So I guess you two didn't find anything?"

"Ugh, no," Portlyn answered. "This store just isn't the same."

"Yeah, they really need to get some new styles in," Tawni said. "I guess we'll try the store at the other end of the mall."

Sonny shared a look with Chastity and groaned at the thought of more hours of shopping for overpriced dresses. They definitely envied the youngest of the two casts at this point, whom was not able to join the girls for this shopping trip.

"Hey, how about I stop and grab us some milkshakes?" Sonny asked with a smile.

"Ew, no. Carbs, Sonny," Tawni said.

"Though I could eat something," Portlyn said. "We've been shopping for a while."

"Yes, please!" Chastity nearly shouted. "I needed food two hours ago!"

"Okay, so no one wants a milkshake?" Sonny asked.

"Again, carbs."

"No."

"No thanks," Chastity said. With an apologetic smile she added, "Only because I went out for ice cream with Skylar last night, and I don't like to overdo dairy."

Sonny nodded. "No problem. I'll catch up with you," she said turning toward the ice cream shop. "I'm just really craving one."

The girls parted ways and Sonny sighed in relief of having a moment to herself. She loved Tawni, but her best friend had a tendency to get intense when it came to shopping, and pairing her up with Portlyn made it worse. Though she was thankful to have Chastity with her so she didn't have to bear the two shopaholics alone.

Once she had her milkshake in hand, Sonny took advantage of her time alone to sit down for a few minutes and enjoy her treat. Something she didn't get to do too often anymore was people-watch; it used to inspire her for sketch ideas even before she joined So Random. She enjoyed watching the mothers with young children leading them to the toy store, the teenagers in groups going to all the 'cool' stores with Starbucks drinks in hand, the couple sitting in the back corner of the ice cream shop sitting close away from the crowds.

Sonny did a double take at the couple and choked on her drink. She picked up her cup and made her way over, unnoticed by the two, still wondering if she was seeing things.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

"Sonny!"

Grady and Zora darted apart from each other, and Grady nearly spilled the large sundae they had been sharing. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, what brings you here, Sonny?"

"I wanted a milkshake," she said, placing her drink down on the table and crossing her arms. "I thought you were with the guys for a video game tournament or something."

"Uh, well –"

"And I thought you had a big test today," Sonny continued looking at Zora.

"I did," the teen said holding her hands up. "It didn't take that long."

Sonny nodded once, knowing that tests weren't a big deal for the young genius. "And you couldn't meet up with us after because…?" She looked at the two expectantly. The two looked at one another having what seemed like a silent conversation. Zora let out a sigh and looked at Sonny again.

"I didn't meet up with you after my test because," she paused, glancing at Grady. He took her hand and gave a small smile. "Because Grady and I had a date planned while you all were busy with other things."

Though Sonny expected that answer due to seeing them together, her jaw still dropped slightly as she grabbed a chair and joined them. They watched her as she struggled to form words, her mind not entirely wrapping around what she heard and witnessed.

"So… you two are…?" Grady and Zora nodded. Sonny let out a whistle of air. "Wow."

"Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?" Grady asked.

"No," Sonny said with a laugh. "Though, I mean, technically I did see you from across the shop. But no, I never would've thought…" She looked at Zora. " _Really?_ "

"I can say the same about Chad."

"It's been four years."

"Don't care," Zora said taking a bite from the nearly forgotten sundae. She smirked when Sonny rolled her eyes. "Come on Sonny, he still does that 'peace out suckah' thing when he leaves a room."

Sonny grimaced. "Good point." She took a drink of her milkshake while Grady insisted that Zora take the last cherry before the younger girl took it, sticking it on the blonde's nose. Sonny smiled at their antics and propped her elbows on the table.

"So, how long has this been going on?"

Grady popped the cherry in his mouth. "Just a little over a month. That's why we bailed on going to that movie premiere last weekend. I made some arrangements for us to celebrate our one month, as lame as it might sound."

"It was amazing," Zora said with a smile.

"Aww. That's not lame Grady," Sonny said. "Chad celebrated nearly every week of our relationship the first year." She took a sip of her milkshake. "And every day of the first week."

Grady chuckled. "Okay, that makes me feel a little better."

"But why haven't you told anyone about this?" Sonny asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zora replied. When Sonny shook her head, she continued. "Well, first of all, we weren't sure how this would play out, so we wanted to keep it between us. That way no one would've been affected if it didn't work."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"And then there's the whole paparazzi thing."

"Yeah, we see how you and Chad get hounded because of your relationship," Grady said. "I mean, talk about no privacy, right?"

Sonny sighed. "Tell me about it."

Zora played with her spoon. "And if the paparazzi found out, you can bet they'd have a field day with the whole age difference factor. And I know you were thinking about it, don't deny it."

"I didn't want to say anything…"

"It's fine," Grady said. "We know it seems weird, but it's not. It's only because we've known each other for so long. I mean, my brother has dated girls at least three or four years younger." His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Now that I'm saying it, I think his new girlfriend is about my age… maybe a year older."

"And yes, Sonny, my parents know and are okay with it," Zora said. "They like Grady."

"I have a way with parents."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Okay, I get why you didn't say anything," Sonny said. "But why not just me, Nico, and Tawni?"

"Well, uh, we didn't know how you'd react," Grady said.

"But you're taking it pretty well," Zora said with a smile. "Then again, we knew you'd take it the best out of the three of you."

Grady nodded. "Yeah. And we were going to tell you guys. We just wanted to wait until we felt ready."

"Okay, I get that," Sonny said. "I didn't exactly tell you guys about me and Chad right away."

"Yeah"

"So do you think –" Sonny's phone started mooing and she got it out from her jeans pocket. "Oh, it's Tawni. I nearly forgot that I'm meeting them in the food court!" She looked at her friends. "I'm sorry, I should get going."

"It's cool," Zora said.

"Yeah, I mean, you technically interrupted us, so…" Grady said with a sly smile.

"Right," Sonny laughed. She stood up and put the chair back at the empty table beside them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As she was leaving, she heard the two call her name once more. She turned around to face them once more. "Yeah?"

"Just, uh," Grady exchanged a look with Zora. "If you could not say anything yet… I mean, we're not sure if we're ready for anyone else to know."

Sonny smiled. "Of course. You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

 _ **So, Sonny now knows the secret! Do you think she can keep her mouth shut, especially around Chad or Tawni?**_

 _ **Only time will tell.**_


End file.
